backyard_monstersfandomcom-20200213-history
Inferno Monsters
Information are units produced in the Incubator using Magma. Once they are unearthened, they will be stored in the Compounds until you deploy them. However, it is unknown whether the Flinger deploys them or they just dig their way to your targets. Just like the way you start with your backyard you can only produce one type of inferno monster, the Spurtz. You need to unlock other monsters using the Strongbox for you to be able to produce them. Inferno nonsters can be upgraded using the infernal academy. Function Once you already have a pack of inferno monsters you can now decide on how you would use them. You may either use them to defend your base and/or to attack yards around your base. In attacking, you must consider the favorite target of your monsters which are divided into five (5) categories: 1. Anything (any building nearest to them) 2. Defensive Buildings 3. Resource Buildings 4. Monster Enemies (for Balthazar) 5. Walls (for Valgos) Players usually attack Moloch's Minions to gain more resources. But, you may also attack other players' yards if you think you can beat them or if you just want to. Aside from attacking, monsters can also be use to defend your base. Unlike the Housing, the Compound enables your inferno monsters to defend like a Monster Bunker. Strategies are also important for a successful attack and an ultimate defense in the underground world but they are still limited and is therefore not yet published in this wiki. Inferno Monsters' Statistics An interesting thing to note is that when attacking their favorite target, an Inferno Monster's damage will double against that target. Spurtz Born in the magma pits that dot the Inferno landscape, Spurtz are hotheads who will attack anything in their path. Zagnoid Zagnoid may look like a science experiment gone wrong, but they're actually highly adapted to the sulfuric fumes that permeate Inferno. They have a keen sense of smell that leads them directly to defensive towers. Valgos ' Valgos' are made for burrowing through the ashy debris of Inferno. Their massive maws enable them to crunch through and swallow walls with little effort. Malphus The "sneaker" of Inferno, Malphus always looks like it's plotting someone's demise. Its multiple legs enable it to move fast and leap over walls. Protect your harvesters and Resource Pods from this one. Balthazar Nocturnal by nature, Balthazar thrives in the dark caverns of Inferno. Its wings give it the ability to swoop in on unsuspecting enemies to land deadly attacks. Grokus Grokus are easily identified by the crystalline structures that protrude from the tops of their heads. Slow-moving, but powerful, they use their tentacles to efficiently suck resources from Hives and producers. Sabnox With heat resistant skin and aerodynamic bodies, Sabnox can traverse the magma flows of Inferno as easily as the ashy terrain. Their voracious appetites make them deadly to Resource Hives. King Wormzer A highly evolved version of Wormzers, King Wormzers are uglier and weirder than regular Wormzers. Their burrowing abilities and armored bodies make them more than a match for anything that has the misfortune of attacking them or getting in their way. Trivia *Inferno monsters make a roaring sound when being bunkered, fed to Korath, and attacking. *Korath and Rezghul are Inferno Monsters (Korath is Moloch's pet while Rezghul is seen on Inferno Yards during the Hell-Raisers event), however, these two Monsters cannot be put down to Inferno itself. *All Inferno monsters (and Zafreeti) are the only monsters don't have level 6. See Also *List of Monsters - for a full list of monsters found in Backyard Monsters *Basic Monsters - for the basic backyard monsters' information *Inferno Monsters - for the underground monsters' information *Champion Monsters - for the most powerful monsters' information *Wild Monster Tribes - for the non playable monsters' information Category:Underground Monsters Category:Underground